Harry&Ginny
by allyouhadtodowasstay
Summary: Harry,Ginny,Hermione, and Ron decide to surprise Mr and Mrs Weasley. Thankfully, Harry and Ginny find some time to enjoy each other.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny

Ginny POV

I walked near the back door of my old home, the Burrow, to surprise Mum and Dad for their anniversary. Harry had already arrived at the Burrow a week ahead of time as a "reunion" with the family, and pretended that he knew nothing of the anniversary. I felt slightly nervous at the thought of seeing everyone again, because the last time all of us were together (not counting Fred, I thought sadly) was 20 years ago, when the Order had made plans to protect Harry. Those days were long gone, though .I clutched a large parcel in my hands, and stored it behind a flower pot near the back where I knew Harry had hidden the second, much smaller one. You see, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were surprising everyone by shooing them out of the house, pretending to be having a big fight between the four of us. This was why Harry had gone earlier, claiming I was mad at him, with Ron coming in with the same excuse two days later. This was when Hermione and I would arrive, carrying party decorations to place when they would be gone. The plan had many flaws in it, and could go very; very wrong… which was when you knew Ron had made most of the plans. Thank goodness Hermione was his girlfriend, or he would be in a very big mess right now. Anyway, I walked back around the house and entered through the front, as if I was just coming in. I opened the door loudly and announced, "I'm home!"

I heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen, and Mum came running out of the kitchen, hugging me tightly. Dad, Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy came soon after and did the same. Ron, meanwhile, lagged behind and gave me a wink. Then, Harry came trailing after all of them, and I felt their eyes on us. I pretended to look away pointedly, and he did the same. We pretended to act cold to each other all afternoon, and then finally, Mum said, "Why don't you two talk, dear," to Harry. We both got up simultaneously and got out without a word. We went to my old bedroom, and the two of us kissed for what felt like days.

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Of course,"

"How have things been without me?"

"Horrible, "he replied, and promptly kissed me again.

We then proceeded to yell terrible things at each other loudly until someone would come to check on us. Thankfully, it was Ron, and he whispered, "Hermione's on her way!" before saying loudly, "Fine!" so that everyone would hear him. There was great mumbling and fussing until we heard the door slam shut behind them.

**~Chapter One finished~**


	2. Chapter 2: The surprise(s)

Chapter two

Harry POV

Quickly, Hermione and Ginny party-ified the place, making it almost unrecognizable underneath all the love quotes (for Mrs. Weasley) and Muggle decorations (for ). Ron and I were in charge of bringing the family back in, so that we could all (hopefully) enjoy a nice, proper reunion between for everyone. As for the presents…well. We had kind of forgotten about the presents until the day before, so we were all just hoping that the two had already gotten that covered. Ginny had come down to the living room, where I was, and she kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"You've done a great job with the place."

"Nah, it was all Hermione."

"Yes, but still…"

"Are you trying to make my head as big as yours?"

"I sincerely hope that was a joke."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

We grinned at each other, and went our separate ways to get on with the party. Ron was looking quite pleased with himself when we pulled the family through the door. Mrs. Weasley said," Oh, how sweet of all you!" and gave us all big hugs. George patted me on the back, and said "We should have thought of that!"And looked around, but then realized there was no "we" and his grin faded. It still seemed impossible that Fred was gone, and the truth certainly hit us all hard. Mr. Weasley thanked all of us, and went to check out the telephone I ripped off of the Dursley's wall when I visited the house a few years ago(not that I cared about it, I was just curious). Mrs. Weasley went to go cut the cake (which was bought from a muggle bakery), and smiled cheekily when she saw that it read 'Happy anniversary Molly and Arthur!" in swirling gold letters. On the cake was a picture of a couple in wizard robes holding hands. It took a bit of Confunding to get the baker and cashier to do that, but it was worth it to see their happy faces, and the family photo that they took with a bewitched camera (so everyone could get in).

When the party ended, everyone went off to bed and Ginny and I snuck out into the backyard. So many things had taken place in this house, and all of the memories, good and bad, came rushing back to me. Ginny seemed to sense what I was thinking about, and she squeezed my hand. I felt a deep rush of affection towards her at that wordless gesture, and without thinking, without planning, I blurted out," Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

~End of chapter two~


End file.
